Mlp:The Twelve Dancing Pony Princesses
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based on Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses, Queen Celestia's twelve daughters are free and happy, but their aunt Luna comes, to teach them to be proper princesses, is that the only reason she came? When some one get ill, it's up to Twilight, her sisters, and a royal guard to save her. A filly learns that no matter how small, there's a difference only you can make
1. The improper princesses

Once upon a time, in a castle that was nestled in the heart of Equestria, the Queen, Celestia sat her throne, keeping in a sigh. "And so, it would be of such honor if the princesses come to our grand galla, your majesty!" Jet Set, an ambassador from Canterlot said. The door swung open suddenly and a little scoter zoomed in. On the scooter, a little orange pegasus was standing with a helmet on her head. She leaped off ran to another young filly with a yellow coat and red mane. She and the pegasus ran to Celestia. "Mother! Mother! Check this new helmet out!" The pegasus cried, showing her mother her headwear. "Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! Wait for me!" A little white unicorn with pink and purple curls said, running up to the other fillies. She bumped into Apple Bloom, who bumped into Scootaloo who sent the helmet flying across the room, hitting Jet Set square in the muzzle. "Sorry!" The triplets cried and Celestia gasped. He had no injury, but Jet Set kicked the helmet away. "Don't scratch it!" Scootaloo cried. "It's new, you big bully!" Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo got on the her scooter and rode around the room in circles. Apple Bloom raced after her, giggling. "Oh come on!" The unicorn cried, running after them, and falling over sometimes. Jet Set finally regained balance, only to be a near target to a flash of rainbow colors. "AJ! Pass to me up here!" Rainbow Dash called. A earth pony ran in, aimed and kicked a ball at the pegasus. The ball almost hit Celestia and the queen laughed. "Applejack, my dear, please be more careful!" She said. "Sorry, mother!" Applejack cried. " _Those_ are your daughters?!" Jet gasped. "A few of them." Celestia laughed. Then, to Jet Set's annoyance, yet another pair of girls rushed in. "Mother! Look this new necklace Silver Spoon and I made!" A light purple filly with a tiara on her head said. She and the other girl, a gray pony with a silver mane and blue glasses ran up to her, but they knocked into the triplets. The sisters laughed at each other. Celestia laughed as well at her rambunctious daughters but Jet Set gave off a sniff. "Your daughters are hardly fit for royal life! I shouldn't even call them princesses!" He said, walking around the pile and leaving in a huff. Celestia sighed at the stallion's comment, her girls, her princesses weren't ready, at all. But how would she break that to them?

Later at lunch, Celestia was still wondering how to when the dining room door opened. A pink alicorn with a pink, purple, and yellow mane entered. "Good afternoon, mother!" The pony said. "Hello, Cadance!" Celestia said. Cadance smiled and sat down next to her mother. Then entered a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. "Hi, Mother." The girl whispered. "Good afternoon, Fluttershy!" Celestia said. Fluttershy sat down next to her older sister just as a white unicorn entered. "Rarity! Hello!" Celestia said. Rarity laughed. "Hello, mother." She nodded and sat next to her sister. "I'm starving!" Rainbow creid. "Howdy, Mother!" Applejack said, entering with her competing sister. "Rainbow, Applejack! Hello!" Celestia laughed. They sat down near Rarity as a bouncing pink pony entered. "Hi!" Was all she said. "Hello, Pinkie Pie!" Celestia said. Right after, two fillies entered. "What's for lunch?" Diamond Tiara asked. "We're absolutely, positively, ravished!" Silver Spoon said. "Hello Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon!" Celestia said. The girls giggled with each other, skipping a chair, and sitting next to each other. "Hello, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle." She said, after the triplets came in, giggling. "There you go, dear." Celestia said after she helped her youngest, and shortest daughter, Sweetie Belle up onto the chair next to the queen. The queen smiled at her daughters but laughed at a empty chair. "Where is Twilight now?" She asked. Suddenly a white and rather large cat pounced on the table, almost falling when a dark pink magic aura surrounded her and put her on the ground. "I'm so sorry, mother! I didn't mean to be tardy!" Twilight laughed. "It's all right, Twilight, sit down my dear." Celestia said. Twilight sat between Pinkie and Silver Spoon and chatter resounded through the room. "My twelve beautiful princesses!" Celestia sighed. "Right, um, girls." Celestia said. The mares couldn't hear her over their own conversations so Celestia spoke louder. "Girls!" She called. No response. "GIRLS!" She bellowed. They all stopped and looked at their mother. "It has been pointed out to me that you princesses need to be… well, more proper…" Celestia said. Twilight gave a questioning look at one of her favorite sisters, Cadance. The alicorn nodded. "How, mother?" Cadance asked. "Oh, um, well…" Celestia bit her lip. The door opened and a servant came in. "Your highnesses, Sir Flash has arrived." He said. The mares gasped and leapt from their chairs. They waved goodbye to the queen who gasped. "Girls! Wait! They're just shoes!" Celestia cried. "Just shoes?!" The sisters asked. "Aren't they?" The queen asked. "They're dancing shoes, mother!" Twilight laughed, walking out with her siblings. "Of course." Celestia sighed. Opal lept on the table and Celestia smiled. "Bon appetit, Opal." She said.

The door to the beautiful outside door opened and the twelve princesses ran out with the triplets in the lead. "Flash! Flash!" The fillies said together. A handsome orange pegasus stallion with a blue mane smiled as the princesses approached. "Do you have our shoes Flash? Do ya?" Apple Bloom asked, practically hopping in excitement. "Shoes? Was I supposed to bring shoes?" Flash asked. Flash was one of the many royal guards, but also took time out of his night and day to make twelve pairs of dancing shoes for the princesses when they were requested. "Yes!" The triplets cried. Flash lifted a trunk out of his wagon and grabbed a key from around his neck. "Here, maybe you can help me." He said, giving the key to little Sweetie Belle. The small unicorn was surprised, but walked up and used her magic to slowly turn the key. The trunk opened to reveal many beautiful pairs of ballet slippers. They were different colors with a cutie mark symbol placed on top for each girl, three blank, they were dark purple, light red, and very light purple. The mares gave a gasp in delight. "Oh… They're lovely!" Sweetie Belle whispered. "Thank you, sir Flash, they are amazing." Cadance said. The sisters lined up in single file and received their shoes. Twilight was late yet again after being distracted by a book she saw. After all her sisters had gotten their pair, the alicorn walked up for hers. "Anything for me?" She asked, playfully. Flash blushed and Twilight blushed as well. "Er, um, here." He gave her a pair. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ran up. "Flash, could you," Diamond started. "Tighten our shoes?" Silver, her twin, finished. "Of course, um, I hope you like your shoes!" Flash called to Twilight while being pulled away from her by the twins. Twilight turned the shoes over and gasped. Her shoes looked like so different from the others. They were dark purple with her cutie mark on it, but it had pearls that shone like dew drops. "Oh…" Twilight said in awe. "Thank you." She whispered, watching Flash get done with tightening the twins shoes and the girls run away. Flash watched the purple alicorn put on her shoes and expertly stand on her hind legs, keeping her arms out for balance, and twirled. "She's a princess, and I'm just a guard." He sighed. As Twilight danced over to her sisters, Rainbow, who surprisingly loved to dance ballet, said, "If only we had music!" Flash bit his lip. "I'm not to good, but um, if you want-" Twilight interrupted. "You play?" She asked. "Yes, but I'm not very good…" Flash said. Sweetie Belle ran up with her sisters. "Play for us, Flash!" She cried. "Please!" The triplets said together. "As you wish, your highness." Flash did a mocking bow to the youngest princess. He took a flute from his chest, sat down, and started to play. It was a light and happy little tune and Twilight smiled, spinning away with the triplets. As Twilight danced gracefully, Sweetie Belle tryed her best to copy her sister's move, she wanted to be a beautiful dancer, like Twilight, even though some of her sister's dances were rather awkward, her ballet was pretty and break dancing silly. Sweetie Belle and Twilight danced along with their ten sisters, Flash still playing the tune. Celestia watched the twelve dancing princesses and sighed. "I love my daughters, but sometimes I just can't understand them!"

 **Hey! I decided to make another Barbie movie! You're probably wondering, who's the father… I really don't know. Anyway, I was researching and found that a ton of people who voice in this movie actually voice in Mlp! Even Ashely Ball played the twins, Hadley and Ilsa. Here a list with some of the actors notible roles in Mlp, it's not all the parts in Mlp, but you'll recognize these names!**

 **voice of Genevieve**

 **Mlp: Starlight Glimmer**

 **Voice of Delia**

 **Mlp: Queen Chrysalis, Trixie**

 **Voice of Ashelynn and Twyla**

 **Mlp: Princess Celestia, Cheerlie**

 **Voice of Hadley and Ilsa-**

 **Mlp: Rainbow Dash, Applejack**

 **Voice of Janessa**

 **Mlp: Princess Cadance**

 **Voice of Lacey**

 **Mlp: Diamond Tiara**


	2. Chapter 2: Aunt Luna

That night, the sisters were in their shared bedroom. You might think twelve wild girls would get on each other's nerves, but they enjoyed their company, most of the time. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were talking about new necklace, Scootaloo was on her scooter as usual, with Applebloom close behind, and Sweetie Belle chasing after them, trying not to fall. Rainbow and Applejack dumped a pile of hevey balls on the floor, making her sisters glare at her. "What? The floor's closer then the closet!" She exsplined. Twilight was sitting on her bed, turning her new shoes over and over again. "So, Twilight, do you like the shoes more? Or the guard who made them?" Cadance giggled, laying on her own bed. Twilight looked up. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Flash is so handsome!" Rarity sighed. "If you say so!" Twilight forced out a laugh. "Maybe you don't like him because he's not a prince?" Fluttershy whispered softly, giggling. "That doesn't matter, the truth is…" Twilight muttered. "You love him!" Pinkie squealed, throwing confetti in the air. "Please! He doesn't even notice me! I'm not even looking at him!" Twilight cried. "Twilight's got it bad!" Cadence laughed. Fluttershy was tending to all the animals she brought indoors when she gasped. "Where's Angel?!" She cried. "What is he? A bug?" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "A lizard?" Cadence shuttered. "A snake?" Rarity screeched. Suddenly, there was a wiggling under her covers, a huge lump. Cadence, Sweetie, and Twilight screamed, Rarity fainted, and Fluttershy flung off the covers. "No, he's a bunny." She laughed, hugging him close.

The next morning, a rather broken down chariot flew through the sky, down to the castle of Celestia and her daughters. When it landed with a loud bump, a dark alicorn stepped out. She was a deep blue with a flowing mane that looked like it had thousands of stars in it. She walked up to the door. It opened and a servant looked out. "Ah! Lady Luna! The Queen has been expecting and awaiting your arrival!" The servant said. "Yes, I am pleased to see my dear, _dear_ sister again!" Luna laughed.

As Luna looked around at the castle interior, queen Celestia walked up and embraced her little sister. "Oh, thank you for coming on such a short notice, Luna!" Celestia said. "But of course! I'm looking forward to my time here, sister." Luna said. "Please, come meet your nieces,why, you only saw Cadence when she was just a baby!" Celestia said, leading Luna into a big room. The princesses stood in a single line. Luna walked up to the start. "This is the eldest, Cadance, you rember her, don't you?" Celestia said. Cadance bowed. "Hello, aunt Luna, welcome." She said. Luna nodded to her niece. "Thank you." She said. Walking forward, she saw a new niece, then again, she had never met any one of the younger girls. "This is Fluttershy, the second oldest." Celestia said. The pegasus gave a soft whimper. "Um.. Hello…" Luna said, moving along. "This is-" before Celestia had finished. Rarity bowed low. "Your ladyship, i am princess Rarity, pleased to meet you!" The unicorn squealed . "As am I." Luna replied sharply. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack." Celestia gestured to the ponies. "Howdy!" Applejack said. "What's up?" Rainbow asked. Their elder sisters gasped. The sisters realized their mistakes and elbowed each other at the same time. "OW!" They cried. Luna's disdain grew and she walked on. Before Celestia could speak, a pink earth pony grabbed her in a hug. "Auntie! I can't wait! We'll get you a welcome party and everything! I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way!" She squealed. Luna pushed her away. "Okay, who's next?" She muttered. Celestia and Luna looked at a notable gap. "Er, next are the twins, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." The Queen said. The girls bowed together. "Welcome," Diamond started. "Your grace." Silver Spoon finished her sister's sentence. "Thank you." Luna said, moving on. "And lastly, the triplets, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle." Celestia said. "Hello, your grace." The girls said together. "I picked this for you." Sweetie Belle said, weakly holding up a rose with her magic. "How… charming…" Luna answered, not even picking up the rose, which fell limply to the floor. "Is that paint, on your bow?" The alicorn asked. Apple Bloom blushed. Scootaloo and Sweetie pulled the ends of her pink bow, trying to get it out, making her yell. Luna rolled her eyes, used her magic to make the bow come out, leaving Applebloom's mane to fall in her face. At that, the door opened and a purple alicorn rushed in. "I'm sorry, mother!" She creid, taking her place in line. "Twilight is it?" Luna asked, letting the pink ribbon go. "Yes, your grace." Twilight said. "Are you often tardy like that?" Her aunt asked. Twilight sighed, as if it was her greatest sorrow. "Yes…" She whispered. "Well, I have my work cut out for me!" Luna laughed. "Yes, girls, your aunt Luna will be in charge of your upbringing, since I'm ruling Equestria." Celestia said. "What?!" Twilight gasped. "No protests! You will all rule a kingdom one day, my sister will prepare you." The queen stated. The sisters looked at each other with concern.

"In a circle! Now!" Luna commanded the next day. The princesses did so and Luna smiled. "Good, now, things are going to change a lot around here… Starting with your attire." She held up a dull gray dress. Rainbow and Applejack gasped in horror. "We never wear clothes!" Applejack cried. " and those are dresses! Long sleeved dresses!" Rainbow protested. A few minutes later, the sisters were in their new dresses and all had their manes in the same styled updo. Even Applebloom's favorite pink bow was out of her hair and Pinkie's naturally poofy hair, was starting to straighten in the tight bun. "Fans out!" Luna called. The mares took out their fans, but Pinkie was having trouble opening her's. "Fluttershy, look alive!" Luna said. "I'm Pinkie Pie." The earth pony said. "Whatever!" Luna growled. Rarity was waving her fan very gently and softly. "Sweetie Belle, that wouldn't bring a breezy home!" The alicorn moaned. "I'm Rarity…" The unicorn protested. "And I'm getting annoyed!" Luna growled. "Hi, getting annoyed!" Pinkie giggled, all her sisters tried stifle their laughs. Luna gritted her teeth, making them all stop. "Let's try this again, shall we?" She growled. "Just above your muzzles, well, it's a start." She muttered.

That night, the girls were finally free to do things they loved to their heart's content in their room. They had taken off their gray and dreary day dresses, and practically were dancing round the room when the door was opened. "Oh, look how…" The mares had ran back to their beds when Luna paused and saw Sweetie Belle, who was still skipping, not noticing the silence about the room. "Charming…" Luna finished. The unicorn looked up at her aunt. She squealed and tried to run to her bed, tripping all the way. "Remove this mess!" Luna told a guard, nodding to the princesses colorful room.

"This is awful, absolutely awful!" Rainbow creid. Their pretty bed spreads and canopies were gone, replaced by gray sheets and blankets. "I can't find any of my animals! Angel! Furrylegs? Anyone?" Fluttershy sobbed. "My party cannons! They're all gone! How can I make parties without exploding something in a room?" Pinkie said. Twilight had all her books taken away, only to be left a boring history book that she was reading to the triplets. There was a dong from a clock and Twilight gasped. "It's 8:00!" She cried. "Every pony go!" Candace yelled, getting into her own bed. The three fillies leaped off Twilight's bed and ran to their own. Scootaloo and Applebloom got into theirs, but Sweetie Belle, who was the shortest, and without her stool that usually helped her up, tried to get into bed, but couldn't. "Ugh! Ah!" She cried, trying to get into bed, hearing hoof steps come closer. Twilight gasped and ran to her little sister. She grabbed her and put her on the bed. "Here you go, Sweetie Belle." She whispered. The alicorn started to run away, but the door flung open. "Twilight, late again, hm?" Luna asked. "You know your curfew is now 8:00." Her aunt said. The littlest princess bit her lip and shrunk in her bed. "I'm sorry, your grace…" Twilight whispered. "Tardiness is horrible habit for a princess!" Luna said. "Well then, behave and you _might_ have sweet dreams." Luna said, glaring at the princesses, mostly at Twilight and Sweetie Belle. She closed the door, Pinkie groaned. "She's such a big meanie!" She growled. "If mother knew what aunt Luna was really like she'd make her go!" Rainbow complained. "I don't know… She did asked her to be in charge." Fluttershy whispered. "Twilight, you should talk to her, she'll listen to you!" Applejack said. Twilight bit her lip.

"My dearest Twilight, it is your turn." Celestia said. Twilight moved her chess piece. "Um… Mother,about aunt Luna…" Twilight whispered. "What about her?" Celestia asked. "She's changing everything!" Twilight creid. "As I asked her too!" Celestia said. Twilight sighed. "You don't understand! We were fine before!" The princess said. "That's not what I heard, Twilight!" Luna said, walking in. She put two cups of tea on the table. "But then again, I should go! There are many more experienced trainers, more qualified than I! I should go!" Luna sighed, putting her hoof up to her head. "No, you have to stay! I cannot embarrass my girls in front of the kingdom!" Celestia said. "Mother!" Twilight gasped. "There will be nothing more on the subject!" Celestia said. Twilight gave a sob, and ran out of the room. "Oh, I hate to see my Twilight upset." Celestia sighed. "Mares are so emotional!" Luna said. "Here, this tea will make you feel better." She said, handing her a cup.

"She thinks that Luna's helping us." Twilight said. "At least tomorrow will be a good day." Fluttershy whispered. "Will we have cake?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes!" Pinkie squealed. "Presents?" Applebloom gasped. "Yes!" Pinkie cried. "A party?" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "Duh!" Pinkie yelled.

The next morning, 9 of the princesses were awake, setting up three little cushions. Twilight walked up to the triplets beds and started to sing. "Today it is your birthday and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the day! Whatever you say goes!" She finished. The children awoke and laughed. The triplets sat on their chairs and the sisters sang around them, throwing rose petals on them. "We spin for you, Scootaloo, and shall sing for you Apple Bloom, we pirouette for Sweetie and we bow for you in this room!" They sang. The fillies laugthed and a guard peeked in, seeing the celebration, he ran away. "We sing because we love you, and we sing to let you know, that you will be queen for the da-" Pinkie was just about to pull a secretly stashed cake from her mane, when the door flung open. "You're late!" Luna growled. Seeing the triplets manes covered in rose petals, she said. "What are you doing anyway?" Pinkie draw her hoof from her mane. "Having a super special birthday party!" Pinkie giggled. "A party? A party?! That's no excuse! The celebrations will wait until you are all proper princesses!" Luna growled. "We were just dancing, our father made it a tradition!" Cadance gasped. "Your precious daddy isn't here now, is he? I'm in charge of your upbringing, and that's that! No celebrations, no singing, and definitely no dancing." Luna said. "But it's our birthday." Sweetie Belle whispered. "A princess does not talk back!" Her aunt snapped at the girl, making her fall back. "No celebrations until you become proper princesses!"

"Where's mother?" Applebloom asked later, exhausted by the training she had gotten that day. "She never forgot our birthday.." Scootaloo said. "We still have a present for you, Scoots." Rainbow said. Applejack smiled and handed a blank light red book to Applebloom. "Father always gave us this story, one for each daughter." Rarity said, giving Sweetie Belle a light purple book. She held up another book, it was white with her cutie mark,three diamonds on it. Sweetie Belle looked at the spine. "The Dancing Princess…" She whispered.

"So, the princess danced on each stone, and on the the twelfth, she twirled three times and a secret passage appeared." Twilight said, reading out to the sisters, who were sprawled all around the room. "Where did it go?" Applebloom gasped. "The princess walked into a glowing light into a magic land full of trees of silver and gold and flowers made of jewels!" Twilight said. Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at each other with excitement. "The princess went across the lake and found a golden pavilion, she danced and danced, she wanted to stay forever, but that was never to be, you see,on the third night, the world vanished " The alicorn said. Sweetie Belle sighed in disappointment, for she wanted the princess to say. "The princess was heartbroken, until she realized that she brought some of the magic with her, and that was her's to keep, forever." Twilight finished. "What kind of magic?" Scootaloo asked. "We all have magic, dodo!" Applebloom said. "How'd she get the magic?" Sweetie Belle gasped. "It doesn't say, and there's different magic all around the world!" Twilight said. Sweetie Belle sighed happily and lept from the bed. She ran across the floor when she tripped. "Umuf!" The little unicorn cried. Her blank light purple book slid across the ground. Twilight ran to the filly and helped her up. The princesses looked at her book and the alicorn went to pick it up. She paused and glanced at the book and the tile next to it. They were both blank and very light purple, Sweetie Belle's favorite color. She glanced at the rest of the circle. The two next to the last stone were also blank, but they were light red and a deep purple. "Girls! Match your book's cutie mark with a tile on the pavilion." Twilight said. "I found mine!" Diamond Tiara said. "Me too." Rainbow said. "Me too!" Cadance gasped. "Here's mine!" Scootaloo said, pointing to the first of the blank spaces, the dark purple one. "Hmm… It said that the princesses danced from stone to stone." Twilight said. She stepped on a random title. "Maybe… Oldest to youngest!" The unicorn gasped. "Where's your stone, Cadance?" The eldest princess pointed and Twilight leapt onto it. The stone glowed and chimed. "Oh!" Twilight gasped. She lept one to Fluttershy's, it chimed as well. "Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, me, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Applebloom," She said the names, the stones chimed. "And, Sweetie Belle." Twilight said, landing on the last stone. This one didn't chime however. "Why didn't mine work?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I don't… Wait! The princesses twirled on the twelfth stone, yours!" Twilight gasped. She did so and from the center of the circle, it vanished away. The mares stepped away. Sweetie Belle gave a gasp in amazement. Then, steps appeared at the center, leading down to somewhere. Twilight looked down the hole. "Who's going with me?" She laughed.

 **(Avoids a tomato) I'm sorry, okay? Luna isn't a villain and everyone adores her! But, to tell you the truth, she's my least favorite princess. (Avoids banana) Calm down! I don't know who else could fit the role, I mean, Celestia trusts Luna, Luna wanted to be ruler, it's perfect! I know, you're probably also asking, why are the cmc blank flanks? They got their cutie marks. Well, in the movie, Lacey, the youngest princess, who in this story is played by Sweetie Belle, is upset because her sisters can do all these amazing things, but all she can do is mess up and doesn't know what she can do. The rest, they either all have cutie marks or none of them do.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Magic World

The twelve princesses walked down the staircase to the portal's end. When they reached it, they came to a dock on a lake. "Amazing…" Cadance whispered. "I'm dreaming." Rainbow said. "I think I'm having the same dream!" Fluttershy gasped. The girls saw a golden light in the distance. "What do you think," Diamond started. "That is?" Silver Spoon finished. "Let's find out." Twilight said, pointing to a large boat in the water.

As the boat moved along, the girls gasped at the wonders of this new world. "Look! Trees like silver and gold!" Applebloom said. "Just like father's story!" Applejack whispered behind her. "Oh, look at all the flowers!" Rarity cried. The boat landed and the girls stepped into the little island. "It's the pavilion from the story! It looks just like ours." Twilight said. The girls stepped into the pavilion."This would be the perfect place to dance!" Scootaloo said. "Yes, I wish we had music." Twilight sighed. Suddenly, the golden flowers around the pavilion sparkled and opened, gold dust sprinkling out. The instruments engraved on the golden wall turned real and started to play a song. "Did you see that?" Twilight asked her youngest sister. The little unicorn blinked again and again, a look of amazement on her face, but nodded. Twilight smiled, and since she always kept her dancing shoes on, lept to the pavilion. "Dance with me, Sweetie Belle!" She said, grabbing the girl's hoof and pulling her out. Twilight started to dance gracefully on her hind legs and Sweetie Belle twirled along with her, trying to copy the moves. Their sisters, now having encouragement, danced with them and they went in groups of three, Applebloom joining Twilight and Sweetie Belle. The princesses twirled and spun, all were happy, sharing their love to dance with each other. Sweetie hesitantly went on one leg, sticking her other straight behind. Copying Twilight and Applebloom, she hopped back, but she fell over with a cry. Applebloom didn't notice, getting caught up in dancing, but Twilight, who always cared for the little girl, ran to her. Sweetie Belle had a scratch on her leg, she sighed. "Something like this always happens to me." She whispered. "I thought you were dancing beautifully!" Twilight said, helping the filly up. "Let's go wash it off." The alicorn said, nodding to a stream nearby.

At the stream, Twilight wringed out a handkerchief and put it on the cut. When she took the wipe away, the cut was covered with gold dust and then vanished. "How did it," Sweetie Belle asked. "I don't know…" Twilight gasped. "I could use this all the time." Sweetie Belle giggled. "I wish I had something to hold it in." She said. The flowers glimmered and next to the small princess, a light purple bottle with a gold top appeared. Sweetie Belle smiled and used her magic to scoop the water into it. "This ought to come in handy!" The filly laughed.

Later, the sisters finished their latest dance. "I wore through my shoes!" Rainbow gasped. "Me too! Me too!" Pinkie cried, jumping up and down. "It's a sign, you know." Cadance said. "Of what?" Rarity asked. "That we've danced enough tonight, we have to go home now." Cadance answered. "Oh, I never want to leave! I could dance forever and ever!" Twilight sighed. She turned and saw the triplets had fallen asleep. "Had a good birthday?" Twilight asked. "Yes…" Applebloom yawned. "Thanks Twilight…" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Good night girls." Fluttershy said, tucking Scootaloo in bed. Twilight smiled and layed her head down on her pillow. It seemed like the next second, the door flung open. "Good morning, ladies!" Luna annoceded. The girls gasped and rubbed their eyes. "Good Morning, your grace." Rarity yawned, later at breakfast. There was a sudden splat. The princesses turned to see Rainbow had fallen asleep and her face had fallen into her bowl of oatmeal. "Somepony stayed up past bedtime!" Luna sighed. Then she used her magic to bang a chair loudly. The princesses all leaped in their seats. "That's better!" Luna said. "Now tell me, what _were_ you doing last night?" She asked. As if to the rescue, the royal butler, FancyPants came in. "Your lady, some, Flim-Flam brothers wish to see you?" He coughed. "Ah yes, and I want answers when I return!" Luna said, looking at the princesses, she then pushed past the butler. Once he was sure their aunt was gone, he looked to the girls and smiled. "The queen also wants to see all her daughters in her chambers." He said. The princesses leapt from their chairs and ran out of the dining hall.

"Mother?" Twilight asked, going into the room with her sisters. "There they are, the wild bunch." Celestia coughed. "Are you sick?" Fluttershy asked. "No, my sweet. Just tired… I didn't feel up to breakfast." The queen said. "Mother, you wouldn't believe what happened last night!" Scootaloo cried. "Last night? Oh my darlings, I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday, but my deed cannot be undone, therefore, is it too late for your presents?" Celestia asked. "No!" The fillies chorused together. Twilight snuck to the window as the three girls got on their mother's bed and saw her aunt talking outside to two earth ponies, handing them something. "Oh, pretty!" The fillies said, lifting up little pretty gems in their favorite colors. "Thank you, mother!" The triplets said, hugging her. "Am I forgiven?" Celestia asked. The girls nodded and slid off the bed.

Later, a guard was rummaging through the princesses things like the lady had told him to. As he threw out all sorts of things, he realized that every girl had a pair of dancing shoes, even the little ones. He picked up Applejack's and found them worn through. "How interesting…" He murmured. When he showed Luna, she was furious. "Worn through…. The spoiled brats have been out dancing!" She cried. "So what?" The guard asked. " _So_ they've been dancing with princes! That means marriage, if princes fall for those pretty ponies, my plans are ruined!" Suddenly she heard a light tune, coming from upstairs. "What are they up to now?" She growled.

When she entered her sister's room she saw the princesses were singing. "What is all this?" She asked. "I feel a bit out of the weather today. But I can still raise and set the sun." Celestia said. "Oh, good! Girls, out now, go!" Luna said. "But-" Cadance started. "Luna's right, I need my rest." Celestia said. Before the mares left the room though, Twilight spoke. "Maybe you should get the doctor…" She said. "Good idea, Twilight." Celestia said.

"Yes, yes, you are very sick." The doctor said the next morning. "Really? I thought I couldn't be sick, I'm immortal…" Celestia said. "Only powerful magic could make you sick, or even kill you, just take this elixir every day and you'll be fine." The doctor assured her. "I'll take it." Luna said, practically grabbing the bottle from him. "Good day, your majesty." The doctor said, bowing to Celestia and leavening. "I'll go prepare this." Luna said, walking away. Little did anypony know that she dumped the medicine down the drain.

As Flash entered the garden where the princesses had gathered. "I've brought the new shoes you ordered, were the last not to your liking?" Flash asked. "No! We liked them, just wore them out." Fluttershy said. "We've been dancing!" Twilight sighed. "One, two, three, and four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve!" Twilight cried, landing and twirling three times. "A magical time." She said. Flash smiled. "Can you fix them?" Pinkie asked, handing her shoes over. "Is this… Gold dust?" Flash asked. "It's a secret!" Pinkie whispered yelled. "Oh, I didn't mean to pry…" Flash said. "You weren't!" Rarity sighed, leaping around. "Flash, can I ask you a favor?" Twilight asked. "Of course, your highness." Flash said. Twilight exhaled. "Okay, I saw aunt Luna give these two flim - flam brothers something, do you know them?" Twilight asked. "No, I don't think so…" Flash said. "Could you find out who they are?" Twilight asked. "Of course." Flash said.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!" Luna said, counting the princesses in bed. "I'll see you all in the morning!" She said. "Good night!" The girls stayed silent. "I said, good night!" Luna growled. "Good night, my lady!" The princesses said. She closed the door. "I want to know where they go, who they talk to, and if they breath at all!" The lady said. "Yes." The guard next to the door said.

"Is she gone? I thought I heard voices…" Rainbow said. "I think so, let's go." Twilight whispered. So they arrived at the pavilion later. "Finally! No lessons," Cadance sighed. "Dresses," Applejack added. "Or aunt Luna." Rarity finished. "Let's dance!" Pinkie cried. "Ballet?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes." Twilight said. "I wish we were dressed like ballerinas!" She said. Magic swirled around them and created beautiful dresses, matching their shoes, with their cutie marks on them. Rarity laughed with her hair tied in a bun. "Who am I?" She asked. "You must learn to be a proper princess, Cadance _darling_." She said to Fluttershy, scrunching the pegasus's face with her hoofs. "The duchess of doom!" Fluttershy laughed. "More like the duchess of don't! _Don't_ do this! _Don't_ do that! For goodness sake, it's all don'ts! Don't, don't!" Sweetie Belle cried. The princesses laughed.

Flash, meanwhile, was chasing after the brothers he had finally found. When he got to them, the brothers stopped. "Why hello, young traveler, what can we help you with?" Film asked. "It's Lady Luna, she gave you something, I want it back." Flash said. Flam smiled sinisterly. "Of course, good sir! But it will cost you." He said. "But I don't.." Flash started. "Don't worry! How about that cart?" Flim asked. "My cart? Really? Um… Okay, that works, I won't need it really." Flash said.

As the stallion walked away, he realized something, all his bits were in that cart. "Ugh!" He cried. Then he looked at the thing had gotten from the brothers. It was a goblet. "Queen Celestia… Huh." Flash said.

"Good morning, ladies!" Aunt Luna called. The princesses had been dancing all night and awoke with a start. "Get up!" She said. The girls got up and lined up. "Miss, no pony came in and out." A guard said. The alicorn looked around and saw the dancing shoes on the mare's feet, worn. "Where were you dancing last night?" Luna asked. "Answer me, Rainbow Dash." The aunt said, walking up to the orange earth pony. "I'm Applejack!" The pony said. "I don't care! Answer me!" Luna growled. "Er, we danced at the pavilion…" The earth pony said. The aunt turned. "How did you get there, Fluttershy?" Luna asked the second triplet. "I'm Applebloom." The filly said. "So what?" The lady said. "The magic boat took us there!" The filly squealed. Luna rolled her eyes and turned to face the door. "And how did you get there without the guard seeing you?" She asked. It was good that Luna didn't turn because Scootaloo pointed to the pavilion on the floor. "The magic gateway!" She cried. "Magic this, magic that! You're all lying to me!" Luna growled. She then spotted little Sweetie Belle out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the child. "You're the mistake in this family, now tell me the truth or you'll all pay." Luna said. "How could you talk to her that way?!" Fluttershy gasped. "B-but it is the truth!" Sweetie Belle cried, tears welling up in her green eyes. "A princess does not talk back!" Luna growled, glaring at the little girl. "You're no better than common maids!" Luna said. The princesses looked at each other. "Maybe if I treat you all like maids, you'll change your minds about this "magic" world." Luna said.


	4. Chapter 4: The burdens escape

Their aunt Luna assigned the princesses multiple tasks and they were finally done. "Done with the garden." Applejack sighed. "Ugh! That was horrible! I never want to do any of that ever again!" Rarity gasped. The huge pile of leafs had taken the girls hours to complete, but it was done. Sweetie Belle ran to a few more leafs and ran back to the pile, but she tripped with a "whoa!" into the hard work, sending leafs flying everywhere. "Sweetie Belle!" Rarity gasped. "We spent so long on that, you ruined it!" Rainbow cried. "I- I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Sweetie Belle sobbed, tears running down her face. The filly got up and ran away. "Sweetie Belle!" Twilight cried. She ran after the child. "Oops." Rainbow said.

Sweetie Belle was sobbing hard on a bench when Twilight found her. "Hey… Want some company?" The alicorn whispered. The little filly sniffed. "I guess so…" She said. Twilight sat down. "You know, when I was little, I used to come here when I was upset." She said. "Why can't I have some special talent? I'm just a blank flank, nopony else in our family is." Sweetie Belle sighed. "Applebloom and Scootaloo don't." Twilight suggested. "Yeah, I guess… But even they have talents! Applebloom can paint, Scootaloo on her scooter, Applejack and Rainbow play sports, the twins make jewelry, Rarity sews, Fluttershy is like the animal whisper, Cadence spreads love everywhere, Pinkie's...Pinkie, and you, you can read every book in history, and dance beautifully! I'm just… me…" Sweetie Belle sighed. "You probably don't remember this, but father always said, "Big or small, there's a difference only you can make." Twilight said. Her little sister smiled and wiped her eyes. "Today's been a long day, let's go and see mother, that will make us feel better!" Twilight said.

Twilight and Sweetie Belle walked through the halls until they reached Celestia's room. The young unicorn almost opened the door but the alicorn stopped her, hearing voices. "I can't believe I'm still sick…" The queen sighed. "I'm not surprised, sister, with all twelve of those burdens." Luna said. "Yes, my daughters are burdens, aren't they?" Celestia said. Sweetie Belle almost let out a cry but Twilight covered her mouth, a tear slipping down her cheek as well. The princesses slowly stepped away. "My daughters _do_ worry me, even Cadence and Fluttershy, and they're the eldest. But they aren't burdens I would say, those wild girls are the best part of my life." Celestia said.

"How can this day get any worse?" Scootaloo complained. "I ache all over!" Rarity sighed, lying on her bed. The door flung open and Sweetie Belle ran in, not sobbing, but her snow white fur was soaked and red. Twilight followed close behind. "Sweetie Belle, what's wrong, honey?" Fluttershy asked, flying up to her little sister and giving her a hug. "Did you see mother?" Cadance asked. "Not really…" Twilight whispered. Luna walked in suddenly and Twilight leapt away from the doorway. The dark alicorn saw Fluttershy stroking Sweetie Belle's mane and the rest of the triplets huddled around their crying sister. "I see that the treatment had effect on you! Now, are you ready to tell the truth?" Luna asked. "We told you the truth." Applejack growled. "That stupid story? Oh, and I'm sure all the flowers have diamonds on them!" The aunt laughed. "Not all the flowers…" Applebloom whispered. "Now you're mocking me. Tomorrow you'll scrub the throne room till it shines! As for tonight, I'm locking you in." Luna said. "Locking us," Diamond Tiara started. "In?" Silver Spoon finished. "You can't!" Rainbow cried. "Mother would never lock us in!" Pinkie protested. "Your mother is sick! If you want to help her so much, you would leave her alone!" Luna growled. The room was silent as she slammed the door shut.

"I never knew mother was so disappointed in us…" Rainbow sighed. Sweetie Belle burst into a fresh stream of tears. "Sh-she called us burdens!" The filly choked out. "She did?" Fluttershy gasped. The girl nodded. "This is dreadful! Absolutely dreadful!" Rarity cried. "Maybe… There's a place where we can't disappoint anypony…" Twilight whispered, pointing to the pavilion. "We can give time," Diamond started. "For mother to get better!" Silver Spoon finished. "Maybe it's best if we go…" Cadance said.

"Nopony came out, I was awake all night, my lady." Luna's guard said. Luna entered and gasped. "Get in here!" She growled. The guard came in. "Do you see any princesses?" Luna asked. Before he could answer, she spoke again. "I don't, they didn't just vanish in thin air, you idiot! Find them!"

Later, Flash walked up to the palace door and knocked. Fancy Pants answered. "May I see Princess Twilight?" He asked. "Haven't you heard? The princesses are missing!" The butler cried. "That can't be good…" Flash whispered. "Luna said they ran away-" suddenly and guard pulled him away. "We don't need you today!" He spat. "But I need to see the princesses!" Fash cried. "Get lost!" The guard growled.

"This… Is crazy…" Flash muttered, flying in the night to the princesses's bedroom. Once he was there, he found it empty, but noticed the pavilion. "These are the princesses's cutie marks!" He gasped. He remembered their order, oldest to youngest, that was the way the marks were arranged. "How interesting…" Flash whispered.


	5. To Save The Kingdom

That night as the princesses danced, Rarity stopped to catch her breath. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a dance partner?" She asked. Cadence, Fluttershy and Pinkie nodded, Twilight didn't feel like it, nor the twins or triplets. Rainbow and Applejack gaged. "Okay, well I wish to dance with a handsome prince!" The flowers responded to her wish and the golden statue of a prince nearby came to life. The sisters gasped as he asked for Rarity to dance with him. She snorted then nodded.

"I wish I had a prince too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Luna looked around her twelve nieces room and a guard saw the pavilion. "Aren't those the princesses cutie marks?" He asked. The aunt looked. "Yes, so what?" The guard bit his lip. "Well, m'lady, I saw in the garden the other day, the purple alicorn princess dancing in a certain pattern on that pavilion, it matched this one and I believe the dance had twelve steps." He said. "For twelve princesses…" Luna growled.

Twilight watched happily as her older sisters danced with the golden statue when there was a voice behind her. "Princess Twilight!" The mare turned. "Flash?!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Applejack asked. "How did you find us?" Sweetie Belle said. Flash laughed. "Lucky guess. Look, this is what your aunt gave to the brothers." He showed the goblet. Twilight took it. "Why would she be stealing from mother? I-I don't know what to say…"

Luna had reached the end of the staircase and saw the world around her. "So, the spoiled brats were telling the truth." She whispered. She saw figures at the pavilion and sighed. "I wish I could actually see!" She growled. At that moment, the flowers nearby glowed and made golden eyeglasses. "I need some of those." She whispered, eying the flowers. She looked through the glasses and counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. All are here, how very convenient."

"Why would she steal? We have to go home to mother." Twilight told her sisters. "But if we leave now, we can never come back," Cadance said. Twilight looked up. "Why not?" She asked. "Father's story, the princess only came three times and the world vanished!" Applejack reminded her. "I can't imagine never coming back." Rarity sighed. Pinkie smiled suddenly. "Certainly we can stay just a little longer!" She cried. Twilight shook her head. "We may not be proper ones, but we'll forever be princesses. We have to save our kingdom and our mother!" The others nodded. They ran to the boat with Flash, but it vanished. "What's happening?" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Smash them all!" Luna growled. The guard heaved his hammer over to Fluttershy's cutie mark and crushed it. He went on and on until he had eleven through.

"Everything is disappearing!" Twilight cried.

"And the last one," Luna said, nodding to the Sweetie Belle's blank tile. He smashed it.

"Everything's gone…" Rainbow gasped. "How will we get home?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"My daughters, are they coming?" Celestia coughed. "Those princesses are traitors, they seemed to have run away!" Luna sighed. The Queen looked up. "Run away? I-I don't believe it!" She gasped. Her sister only nodded. "But they are gone. And there is nopony to rule while you're sick." She said. "Luna… I've known you since, forever, and I want to ask, can you fill in for me until I recover?" Celestia asked. Luna tried to hide her smile. "You know I would but nopony would listen to me, I'm not the Queen…"

"I can't believe a place father loved so much would trap us!" Scootaloo growled. The sisters and Flash sat on the steps, trying to think. "I wish we had a way out." Twilight sighed. There was a sudden chime and she looked up. The flowers gold dust hit Fluttershy's then Rarity's cutie mark. "If we can dance our way in…" Diamond Tiara whispered. "Then we can dance our way out!" Silver Spoon gasped. Twilight leaped to the Cadance's tile then Fluttershy's. "One, two-" The mare stopped. "Huh." She grunted. Flash stepped on the first then second. "One, two…. How odd." He whispered. Twilight looked up into his blue eyes. "But it feels right…" At the same time, they stepped on the crystal heart tile and a chime came. "You have to dance together!" Pinkie gasped. Cadance nodded in approval. "Very romantic." She whispered to her ten other sisters who giggled at Twilight's blushing. "May I have this dance?" Flash asked. "Of course." The princess said, putting her hoof in his.

"I am Queen and you are ordered to protect me," Luna ordered to the royal guards. "What about the princesses?" One asked. "If you see any of them, which I doubt, capture them at once and throw them in the dungeon."

Flash and Twilight danced together and gold dust lifted them into the air. The others followed their lead and got in pairs, but the triplets stayed together. The twelve princess danced next to each other and they lifted.

They came back in the garden. "Father's dance pavilion?" Twilight gasped. "I'm going to miss that place." Pinkie sighed. "We all will," Fluttershy whispered. Cadence motioned for the group to follow and they hid behind a bush. "We have orders from Queen Luna." A guard said to another. "Queen?" Twilight gasped. "Right, capture the princesses and throw them in the dungeon. But what about Celestia?" The other asked. "She's sick and won't last the night." The princesses gasped.

"How could this have happened?!" Twilight gasped

"Did he say mother was ill?" Applebloom asked.

"We have to save her!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"But what about the head guard?" Rarity whispered

"They want to lock us up!" Scootaloo complained.

"And if aunt Luna is queen…" Fluttershy trembled.

"But we have something aunt Luna doesn't have, the power of twelve!" Twilight said. Flash coughed suddenly. "Thirteen!" The princess corrected.

A guard stood watch when there was a roar behind him. He gasped as a bear ran past him. "Get the doctor please and thank you!" Fluttershy called, dodging the guard.

Two more looked up and saw Cadance standing there as if waiting for them, a bit away. They ran for her but were tripped by a silver chain. "Nice one, girls!" Cadance said, helping Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon up out of the bushes.

More guards were knocked out with just the will power of Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Sister? I have your tea." Luna called, entering the room that the head guard closed. "Hey! Come and get me!" Twilight laughed. The guard growled. "Come back here!" He followed Twilight into a cabinet which in purple light, she transported from. Flash, Pinkie, and Rarity closed the door and barred it.

"I wonder what's happening…" Sweetie Belle whispered outside. She suddenly gasped then pulled out her purple vial. "I think I should give this to Twilight." She said to the rest of the triplets. "But she said stay right here til she gets back! And besides, we're blank flanks!" Apple Bloom gasped. "I'm not waiting for a cutie mark in order to do something, it can't wait!" The youngest of the twelve ran past them. "Sweetie Belle, no!" Scootaloo cried.

"That's it, the last drop," Luna said to her sister. "I-I feel so dizzy…" Celestia said weakly. Luna looked down at her sister and smirked. "You won't be missed, Tia, at least not by me!" She laughed. The Queen gasped. "What have you… Done?" Her teacup shattered as it hit the floor. At that moment, the door opened and Twilight ran in. "Mother! What have you done to her?!" She cried. Luna growled. "How did- Where is my head guard?!" She screeched. Flash came in. "He's not coming." He laughed. "You're going to be locked up forever!" Twilight growled. "Oh, you think so!" Her aunt chuckled. She pulled out her flower from earlier and said, "I wish for armor to protect me." The statues of armor came to life. The couple gasped.

The head guard grunted then slammed the cabinet door, finally breaking free. He walked around for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle galloped down the halls in search of her sisters when she bumped into the guard. "Umf!" She cried. He turned to her and the little princess slowly backed away.

Twilight blasted the armor with her magic and Flash grabbed a mace from the wall. He wrapped it around an armor's legs and pulled, sending it to the ground. Twilight used her wings to fling off another and blasted one coming from behind. Once that was done they panted but the alicorn looked up. "It's over, Luna." She growled. Suddenly the door opened and the head guard came in pulling the youngest princess. "Twilight!" She cried. "Sweetie Belle?" Twilight gasped. Luna smirked. "Over? Oh, really? Not if you want to see your little sister again." The princesses looked at each other.


	6. The End

Twilight looked at her youngest sister who was being held as bait. "You were always the ringleader. Not the oldest, or the youngest, just the middle of twelve annoying princesses. You can't stop me, I am queen now. And all thanks to you." Said her aunt.

"What do you mean?! Twilight didn't do anything!" Sweetie Belle cried. Luna glared at the small princess. "Your precious sister was the one that wanted to go there… To run away from home… And look what happened. Your mother is dead. And to think, she wanted to dance forever." Flash protectively put his hoof out in front of Twilight but she pushed past him. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. The Queen smirked. "As thanks for your help, I'm going to have you dance…. Forever." The princess gasped as the flower's magic came towards her. She then narrowed her eyes and cast a shield around her, Flash and Sweetie Belle. "What?!" Luna growled. The magic hit her instead and she started to dance. "No… No!" She yelled. "I'm coming, my Queen!" The head guard yelled, dropping Sweetie Belle. The two villains left dancing and Flash slammed the door close.

Twilight ran to Celestia's side. "Mother? Mother, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The Queen didn't move. Sweetie Belle walked up beside her sister. "I think I can help." She whispered, pulling out her vial. "It's water from the lake. I took some, thinking I might need

it." The filly took off the lid and gently put the water to Celestia's lips. The color started to return to her face and Twilight gasped. "It's working…." The Queen sat up. "Twilight? Sweetie Belle?" She whispered. Her daughters hugged her tightly. "We thought we lost you!" The youngest cried. Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry Mother. We left you in your time of need and never were proper-"

"No." The Queen said, taking her daughter's hooves. "You are each beautiful and special princesses and are destined to do amazing things… The way you like, just like your father always told me." Twilight smiled. The alicorn then turned to her youngest princess. "Oh, my dear Sweetie Belle, where would I be without you?" Sweetie Belle giggled and was swept up in a hug.

On a very special day, a very large carriage drove through the kingdom. It was being pulled by nopony, for it was a magic carriage. Fluttershy drove while Applebloom and Scootaloo sat on either side of her with flower baskets beside them all wearing white. The next part of the carriage held almost all of the other princess but wearing white dresses and the last was Twilight and Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was wearing a white dress too but none was so grand as her older sister's gown. "You look beautiful!" She squealed. "Thank you." Twilight giggled. The other princesses stepped out and the Queen went to meet her daughter. "Today is a truly amazing day." Said the mother, holding her hoof out. Twilight took it. "Yes, and for once, I'm not tardy for it!" They laughed together.

When the triplets and Sweetie Belle as their leader skipped down the aisle, Twilight came in. She took Flash's hoof and he smiled as he lifted her veil.

A few minutes later, Twilight and Flash danced as a married couple. Twilight twirled around many times and Flash dipped her gracefully. Around them danced ten of the other princesses, who happily danced in pairs. Sweetie Belle giggled as she curtseyed to her mother who bowed back. The two danced together. Princess Twilight didn't have to be proper, she could be herself and Sweetie Belle always remembered that no matter how small, only you can make a difference.

The End


End file.
